“A memory device, a selection device, and a wire which reads information” were fabricated in a semiconductor device. On the contrast, shift resistor type memory has been proposed for realizing a large capacity memory. This idea is based on arraying only the memory devices for realizing high density memory, and this idea is a method for transferring memory information to a sensor and a wire which are formed in given place. Thus, this idea enables memory capacity to increase markedly. The shift resister memory which is equipped with control electrode for each bit (digit) is not good as the use of memory, and several digits of shift motion should be operated by the shift resister memory by applying some actions to whole bit lines. However it is not easy for the shift resister to send whole digit information correctly.